


【铁盾】开票直播

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Contest of Champions (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 是ContestofChampions里的疯批总统铁（虽然最后他被我写得完全没那么疯批）（没有正式编号，临时编号TRN-619）简单的让你进入状况的简介：其实没啥因为漫画里这也就很短一段，然后我还改了挺多就是借个架子，这个宇宙的铁铁用现实宝石修改事件修改到走火入魔（比如内战后抹去了队长被刺杀的事情于是队长还活着等等），同时也修改了几个摇摆州的选票结果于是成功当选总统。总之相当疯批一铁（但对队长还是那么执念）。大选的时候我决定一定要把这个写出来，毕竟能玩这个梗的cp不多，我也是平生第一次粉双方都做过美国总统的cp（震声）文中的铁铁被我设定成了共和党候选人，单纯是因为刚好搭配代表色更加带感……
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	【铁盾】开票直播

已经过去太久了。

每次史蒂夫看见镜中的自己时都会这么想。

就像彼得·帕克仍旧穿着他的旧制服一样，狱中的史蒂夫·罗杰斯穿着一件非常有“美国队长”风格的衣服，但他已经不再是美国队长，也不再是复仇者了，镜中的人没有戴面罩，没有背着星盾，脸上的伤疤纵横交错，其中大部分要归功于托尼·史塔克。

无论你是谁，只要你被关在了监狱的囚室内，你就等于被隔绝在了这个世界的时间流逝之外。史蒂夫不是第一次体验这种感觉。

墙上挂着钟表，他们这群“危险分子”在被史塔克扣上了特制颈环之后也有了外出放风的机会，看得见白天黑夜，但这些流动是毫无意义的，他们已不再拥有时间那改变一切的魔力，留下的只是分分秒秒的枯燥流逝而已。

史蒂夫知道这才是最难以对抗的。蜘蛛侠不会因为在监狱里待了太久就忘记怎么在大楼之间跳跃游荡，隐形女不会忘记怎么使用她的超能力，就连史蒂夫自己的身体也被血清保持在最佳状态，就算他没有每天坚持在狭小的囚室里锻炼，也不会就此变得迟钝或者忘记如何战斗。颈圈大大抑制了他们的能力，但对于他们中的大部分来说，这些“超能力”是本能的一部分。

真正难以对抗的是将你排除在外的时间。史蒂夫可以说他比世界上的任何人都要理解这一点。

史蒂夫努力地想找到一些实感，即使有日历他也用粉笔划线来计算日期，把偶尔获得的报纸全部收藏好并且按日期排列，研读上面的每一条重要新闻和无关紧要的琐事。

可能正因为如此，史蒂夫没有像一把钝了的刀一样陷入颓丧——你仍旧可以看出来他是某个队伍的核心，一位无法被取代的领袖。

某天吃饭的时候他和大家提起：“今年是个大选年。”

他说话的语气也和从前一样，以至于坐在他对面的蜘蛛侠有种回到了过往，回到了已然不再的复仇者时代的感觉。

就是在这一天，美国队长怀疑自己和钢铁侠之间或许真的存在某种荒唐的默契，他们曾经一同拥有过的时光不是幻觉或者意外，他们确实注定要走到一起，就如同他们确实注定要分离。

有人把他们这些都犯了叛国罪的狱友们召集到一起，然后弄来了一台电视，特意要给他们看一条新闻——想也知道这个“有人”自然就是他们的老相识托尼，但谁也不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，直到站在电视旁边的狱警看了看表，说，到时间了，然后打开电源。

就像史蒂夫在早餐桌上说的那样……这是个大选年。托尼·史塔克西装革履地站在镜头前，微微抬着下巴，自信满满地宣布他将作为候选人参与这次的美国总统竞选。

狱警早早地闪到了一边，这是明智之举，因为屏幕里的史塔克话音刚落，史蒂夫就冲了上来，把怒火全给宣泄到了那台无辜的电视上。

但他很快又冷静下来，坐回到囚室冰冷的椅子上，对坐在他身边的苏和彼得说：“我知道他想干什么。”

“我们都知道。”苏拍了拍他的胳膊安抚他。

史蒂夫摇了摇头。他在有关托尼的问题上总是有种奇怪的固执。

“你们没有我清楚。”

没人反驳——没人会和他计较这个，而且大家确实也明白这里没人能有史蒂夫清楚。

他太熟悉有关托尼的那些细节了。他知道他的喋喋不休是因为烦躁还是因为兴奋，他知道他是在胡言乱语还是认真地口出狂言，他知道什么时候托尼真的只是心血来潮或者闲着无聊，就像现在他知道托尼绝不只是想玩玩闹闹，把大选当做自己的舞台，在他们这群败军之将眼前炫耀一番。他有自己的目的，他认真地想要赢。

歪斜在地上的电视被摔没了声音，但还在播放画面，史蒂夫盯着屏幕上的托尼，他和无数次站在台上为各种目的演讲时一样，冷静且从容，带着滴水不漏的笑意。

这不是托尼·史塔克本来的样子，这只是他在有需要的时候戴上的一副面具，但他确实精于此道，史蒂夫很确信如果他愿意这样一直装下去的话，他会在政坛如鱼得水。

从前的托尼对此种权力没什么追求，甚至可以说有些厌恶，他连生意场上的应酬都不是全力去做，哪怕他确实如同佩珀所说的那样在这方面天资过人，走入资本夺利的会场就如同食肉动物走进了自己的狩猎场。

然而这次托尼是认真的，他会冷静且耐心地装下去，直到紧握住最终的胜利。

接下来的日子里，托尼确保他们，或者说确保史蒂夫能追踪到选举过程中每个与他有关的节点。史蒂夫没有辜负他的好意，反反复复地读了每一篇报道，听了每一场演讲的录音，在投票开启的时候送来的报纸和民调结果里还夹了一张字条，上面用史蒂夫熟悉的字迹写着：“很遗憾你已经没有投票资格了。”

史蒂夫讨厌肮脏的政治，但他具有相当敏锐的政治嗅觉，通过这些资料他可以十分肯定：托尼赢不了。

的确，他财力雄厚又交游广阔，又具有相当程度的个人魅力和从政经验——他以前可是做过国防部长的——把这次参选弄得声势浩大，但是这一切还不足以帮助他取胜。

史蒂夫对谁都这么说，包括在各州各地开始统计选票时来到牢房里的托尼本人。

“你赢不了。”他重复了一遍自己的主张，“你来是想提前庆祝你的胜利吗？”

“不，我只是想邀请你一同见证这个伟大的时刻……”囚室内被托尼提前布置了起来，投影到空中的一张美国地图——当然是绘制出了州际线的，方便展示选票结果，还有地毯、茶几和史蒂夫此刻坐着的柔软沙发，上面甚至还放了抱枕，“以我们的交情而言，这应该不算太过分吧？”

史蒂夫戴着颈环，双手扣着电子手铐坐在靠枕边上，想着这确实不过分，以他们的“交情”而言其实做什么都不算太过分，曾经他们把爱人该做的事都做过了，而如今他们把仇人该做的事也做遍了——还能有什么是“太过分”呢？

托尼给他打开了电子手铐，然后果不其然地来脱他的衣服，史蒂夫原本想原地躺平任由他脱，但想到这是托尼，想到他们决裂之前与决裂之后的种种，他不由得心头火起，伸出重获自由的双手去扯托尼的衣服，比托尼还卖力。

但这方面托尼的速度一向比他快，而且狱中生活也许确实让他迟钝了，在他已经被彻底扒光的同时，他只来得及扯下托尼的西装外套和手表。

应该先扒裤子的。史蒂夫为这个决策失误发出一声叹息。

史蒂夫确实很清楚托尼是哪种人，他早就料到了会有托尼跑到监狱里来给他开个单间装模作样地把他羞辱一番然后干他这一出，但他没料到会是在这种情况下。

虽然转念一想倒也在情理之中。

只有发出微光的屏幕照亮没有其他光源的囚室，史蒂夫毫不羞赧地在沙发上舒展开赤裸的身体，朝托尼敲了敲脖子上的颈环：“不准备帮我把这个也给脱掉吗？”

托尼抚摸着颈环边缘处露出的皮肤：“那就要看你准不准备给我这个机会了。”

各地开出的选票数据开始上传，屏幕上的地图也就慢慢被染上了蓝色，他们首先欣赏到了一个蓝州的诞生，下属各县的区块渐渐从浅蓝变成深蓝，偶尔夹杂一两块红色，不过这不妨碍最后整个州变成蓝色。史蒂夫把目光移向画面最上方，那里有两个选举人的头像，托尼的对手旁边的数字正跟随者结果而滚动。

而托尼正在给史蒂夫扩张，手法恶劣且粗糙，就像他说的那样：“不是什么令人愉快的开局，嗯？不过时间还长，机会还多。这段时间你都是怎么解决生理需求的？我回放了很多监控录像，但都没看见过你自慰。”

“你会看我房间里的监控录像？”

“当然会，可别说你没猜到我会看。”

“我就是猜到了你会看，所以每次我都会到监控死角去。”

他似乎试图羞辱史蒂夫，只是不太成功。事实上，史蒂夫觉得在他们相识多年之后的某个瞬间里，托尼已经永久失去这种能力了。

复仇者。他们的命运被这个概念紧紧地绑在一起，从此密不可分，一同随人类文明世界的波涛而起伏，即使闹到了今天这一步，他们之间的牵连也无法完全被斩断——爱憎都如此浓烈，以至于要爱他时最爱的是他，要恨他时最恨的也是他。

那么现在呢？史蒂夫自己说不上来，也无法开口问托尼，最后他们只好沉默地继续做爱了，托尼似乎几次开口想说些什么，最后却都没有说出口，许久之后才抬眼看向屏幕：“我们有一会儿没关注选票数字了，队长，关心一下吧。”

“哇哦，变化还真不小。”托尼挥了挥手，屏幕右侧的留白上用红蓝两色显示出已开票完毕的州名，“我看看……啊，佛罗里达是我的了。”

史蒂夫抬起头看向屏幕。直到刚才为止他都对局面很有把握——这种把握令他在沦为阶下囚之后仍旧能表现得和托尼势均力敌，因为他实际上总能猜到托尼会做什么，猜到接下来会发生什么，托尼无法像猫戏耍抓到手的老鼠似的戏耍他，无法看他惊慌失措奋力挣扎的样子。

这是史蒂夫现如今能捉住的最后一点体面了，所以他也尽力维持这种体面，然而屏幕上的结果让事态完全超出了他的预料，他在脑海中对此次竞选的结果有很多种预判，但没有一种是屏幕上这样的：代表托尼的红色正以摧枯拉朽之势席卷地图，如果局面照这样发展下去，胜利将会是他的囊中之物。

开票是个挺长的过程，而托尼也有一些事情不得不亲自去处理，他穿好衣服准备离开的时候将此称为中场休息，并表示下次他来的时候就会一直待到最后的结果出炉。

史蒂夫并不关心这项日程安排，连他自己都很惊讶他居然事到如今才想起来问托尼：“你到底是来做什么的？你的目的是什么？”

托尼一边戴上手表一边据实以答：“我也不知道我的目的是什么，史蒂夫。我只是觉得我必须得和你分享这个胜利的时刻。”

史蒂夫倒是能够理解这种心情。

托尼第二次出现的时候省略了很多不必要的尝试，而且他们太熟悉彼此的身体了，处理床上事务又都比处理公事来得有分寸，做爱可以就只是做爱，史蒂夫觉得如果有必要的话，他甚至可以称托尼的这次来访是令人愉快的。

鲜红的数字标示出托尼的胜利时，他们都已经射过一次，在沙发上懒散地躺成一团。

“明年一月，和我一起搬到白宫去吧。”托尼陶醉地说道——不知道是因为胜利还是因为高潮的余韵，“我以前也想过，如果我做了总统，你大概会是我的副总统或者国务卿，但现在我发现你做第一夫人也挺合适的。”

史蒂夫没有答话，因为他现在太累了，而且诧异地发现自己仍旧保留有“辨别托尼什么时候是真心的什么时候是在说胡话”的能力。

他把头枕在托尼的大腿上，思考着要不要在沉沉睡过去之前抬起手往托尼的下巴上狠狠来一拳。

【彩蛋尾声】【之后疯批铁铁还是悬崖勒马迷途知返并且和队长坦白了现实宝石的事情】

“你是说我本来应该死了，而你用现实宝石抹去了那件事。”

“是。”

“然后你又用它篡改了无数事情来让自己达到目的，包括当上总统。”

“是。”

“然后这四年来你一直在用它——每当我们有意见分歧的时候你就用它来修改现实。”

这个问题似乎是最为让托尼心虚的，他尽力不着痕迹地往后退了一点：“是。”

史蒂夫没有立刻发难。他沉着冷静地念完了他原本要告诉托尼的明日行程安排，然后把手里的文件夹往后一扔。

史蒂夫当然仍旧保持着他那让他的保镖觉得自己愧对工资的体能和作战技巧，下一秒，托尼被揪住领口，仰面朝天狠狠地摔在了他自己的大办公桌上，而美国队长骑在他身上，居高临下地打量着他，似乎正在考虑接下来要从什么角度给他一拳。

“去你妈的，我就说我怎么会同意那件事。”

啊。托尼从中体味到一丝久违的飘飘然。从前的感觉又回来了。


End file.
